


The Hunt Is On

by WatchOverYourAssButt



Series: Woya's Ficlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Easter Egg Hunt, Easter-Themed, Family Feels, Ficlet, Gen, Human Traditions, Teaching Castiel, screw Kevin and Charlie's deaths because no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchOverYourAssButt/pseuds/WatchOverYourAssButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter, and the boys and their adoptive family might as well do SOMETHING, especially since Castiel needs to get with the humanity program. So why not teach their winged buddy another kind of hunting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt Is On

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot/ficlet, by request of my awesome friend and SPN-Writing-Fueler, Heather XD tried to get it done FOR Easter, to be posted on it, but like my Valentine's fic, kinda didn't work out. But its still close enough to the holiday, so it fits!  
> Enjoy the randomness!

 

**The Hunt Is On**

 

 

“How come you guys get to dress normal, huh?”

Kevin Tran looked Dean and Sam up and down with accusation as they were dressed in their mostly normal layers, minus their jackets as they didn’t feel they needed them at the moment; the day today out in the fields of this park were decently balanced with sun and shade and a breeze now and again, so no need for jackets. Dean was adorned in red plaid and Sam, green.

Kevin, however, wore a light pink shirt with a pastel orange button up over that. And a pastel shade of green pair of khaki’s. He looked a little uncomfortable in them, or at least reluctant.

“Because, kid; Sam and I are the Jedi masters, here. You, Cas, and Charlie are the padawans at different levels with different things. Her powers don’t work on us so easily, but on you two…” Dean looked from Kevin, to the approaching angel with an amused smirk. “Well, obviously, you need some more training.”

Castiel was dressed somewhat as he usually was. Suit, tie, and coat. The only difference, of course, was that his usually black suit was now baby blue, with a slightly darker tie, and a pastel green trench-coat. He, however, didn’t seem too disturbed by it.

Kevin looked Castiel up and down. “Why does he get the guy colors?” he asked, pulling at his pink shade.

Castiel looked perplexed, looking his outfit over, before looking to the prophet. “…My attire does not have a gender.”

Kevin rolled his eyes.

“Hey, be a man about it, pink isn’t gonna kill you.” Dean told him.

“Then YOU can wear it.” Kevin challenged, to which Dean didn’t respond. “I don’t know why I let her convince me to change…”

“It perhaps had something to do with her telling us that we would ALL be changing, leading us to believe Sam and Dean would also be participating. She told me it was tradition, and seeing as how the boys are intent on teaching me to Easter Egg hunt, I believed it to be a part of the whole ordeal.” Castiel offered.

Sam laughed. “Oh, she’s good.”

“Yes, yes she is, thank you very much~.” came the accomplished tone of the red-headed Nerd Goddess that was their friend Charlie as she was marching over. She wore a shirt with a bunny and a cat facing down, both of them and the background of the shirt colored in various pastel shades of orange, pink, and yellow, but they went together well enough. She wore slightly darker orange jeans, and a lavender zipper hoody. She looked over her victims with pride, beaming. “Oh, you guys look great!!”

“No, we don’t.” Kevin pouted.

She dismissed his attitude with a hand. “The colors look good on you, okay? You too, Cas! You look adorable.” She commented, walking around him. “Who knew angels could rock pastel?”

Castiel smiled a faint, but proud smile at her compliments.

“So, did you get’em?” Dean asked Charlie, and she seemed to remember something then.

“Oh! Yes! Okay, so they’re hanging with my bike by the park. They’ve got a few neighborhood kids hunting, but it should be fine, there’s a little section where they weren’t hunting anything, so as long as we don’t get too far past the bushes, we should be able to avoid disrupting their hunting—and let’s try not to; this is great and fun and all, but seeing three mostly grown men, and a young man and woman egg-hunting might seem weird to the mortals, you know?” she went on, as she led the four of them down a short path towards a bench where five baskets were set up, and two were decently full with eggs. As they reached the bench, she turned on them and pointed to Sam and Dean. “Alright—this was your idea, so you two will have to split up the responsibility of hiding.”

Dean and Sam nodded, going to grab the baskets, Sam shaking his head and laughing while Dean was looking increasingly excited, a small smirk on his lips. They started heading to the somewhat secluded section of the park, half shaded and half struck with rays of sunlight.

“Hey, waitwaitwait.” She grabbed them by their arms and turned them around to face her, earning nearly identical looks of Winchester confusion. “Since we’re all competing, you two have to split up the responsibility which means you canNOT pick up the eggs that YOU hide. So many levels of cheating.”

“Well, there goes my plans.” Dean joked, earning a light punch to the arm.

“So I figured Dean, you can hide over in that section over there in the sunlight, and Sam, you in the shadows, then when we hunt, Dean can only hunt in your section, Sam, and Dean, vice versa. Sound fair?” she offered, bouncing on the balls of her heels.

The boys considered it, before nodding along.

“Sounds good. Alright, you three go…distract yourselves over there.” Sam stated, turning her around and pointing back to where Kevin was trying to pick out a basket, and Castiel was squatted by a group of flowers, a faint smile on his face. “Oh, and Charlie?”

“Hmm?” she turned around to Sam.

“Make sure Castiel is distracted, okay. I mean, it’d be more fun if all three of you kept from seeing, but… You know, it’s Cas..”

“We want this to be a new experience for the guy. He’s never done this before.” Dean helped explain.

“Yeah, and we want this to be fun. At least teach him some sort of mindless, non-dangerous human traditions (well, tradition amongst some humans, not all)… But, you understand.” Sam finished.

She nodded, smiling nearly as bright as the shades of her clothing. “I gotcha. Besides, he seems a little distracted already, anyways.” She chuckled, heading off, calling back a last time to them, “And no spying on each other’s hiding places!!”

“Well, there goes my plans.” Sam chuckled and joined Dean in hiding their eggs then.

“I call the orange one~.” Charlie stated as she returned to the bench, snatching up a basket as Kevin was still looking at them. They were all pastel, of course. Now that Charlie took hers (and Dean had the baby blue one, and Sam the mint green one), there was now just lavender and bright yellow. He still seemed conflicted, so Charlie just picked up the lavender one and handed it over. “It goes with your colors, don’t pout.” She teased, and he gave her a brief glare, but he didn’t complain any further, resigning to the purple basket. She could tell he was getting a little excited. Probably trying to hide it, because this was a little silly for the group; two hunters, a super smart nerd-turned-prophet, and angel, and a nerd-queen and hunter in training, all deciding to forget the problems of the world to have an Easter Egg Hunt? It was crazy.

But the Winchester family was always crazy. Might as well change up the flavors of crazy a little when they could. And something about this appealed to them all for some reason, and she could feel this was going to either be great, or ridiculous, but in the best way. So long as no one tackled anybody for an egg, and she almost suspected that from Sam and Dean.

She snatched up the yellow basket then, as she noticed what Castiel was looking at. One or two bees, settled on some flowers, before they flew off as she neared. He stood as they left, but he continued watching until she offered him his basket. “I thought this one fit?”

He took it and looked it over, nodding and smiling. “I believe it does, thank you.”

“So, you excited?” she asked with a smile that showed her own excitement.

“Ah…I’m definitely feeling the anticipation.” He admitted, brows furrowed a bit. “I don’t understand why they feel the need to share this with me. It can’t be for the supposed importance of its origins, as Easter, from my understanding and vast knowledge, is very much a clash of interpretations and religions and cultures that has been slapped on by America as a Christian holiday celebrating the return of Jesus Christ. I can assure you, that is inaccurate.”

Charlie shook her head. “I doubt that’s why they’re trying to get you to play along, Cas.”

He quirked his head in confusion.

“Look, we have a lot of traditions here in America. Here on Earth in general, really. Some of them have really important significance, and some are just fun or nice. Some are seen as important and respectable for good reasons, and some not. Some are reasonable, some are ridiculous, but that’s just…humanity, really.” She explained, shrugging. “But, still…sometimes, it just comes down to the…comfort, and fun of what the tradition involves, you know? And I think that’s what they’re wanting to share with you.”

“Dean and Sam…want to share fun with me?” he asked, sounding as if it were hard to believe.

“Well, yeah. You are their family, aren’t you?” she asked, smiling softly. “Well, I get the feeling that we all have our Winchester initiations to go through, through the years, with them.” She chuckled. “Except YOU, on top of that, you have some human initiations, too.”

He slowly nodded, his pursed lips slipping into a soft smile again. “I supposed so. Though, in…well, in your opinion, what does that…make you and I? And Kevin?”

She looked between the prophet (who was just trying to peek before he caught Charlie’s stern gaze, and then turned back around), then back to Castiel. “What else? We’re family, too. Don’t you think? Which is awesome, for me; I go from zero siblings to four brothers in a matter of years, it’s so weird. But I love it.”

Castiel nodded, smiling. He seemed to agree.

 

 

“ALRIGHT!” Dean called the other threes attention then, the group turning around, their baskets ready. “The eggs…are hidden. And the hunt…is about to be on.” He stated dramatically, which seemed to clash with how his basket hung off his arm so calmly.

Sam, smirking at his brothers’ dramatics, and in general anticipation, continued. “Rules; no stealing from each other. That’s just low, man. You earn your eggs yourself. Not dirty tricks, either, to get any. No asking me or Dean where we hid them. Me and Dean ourselves have to keep to opposite ends to avoid winning by cheating, though don’t get hurt if we end up beating you guys anyways.”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that, Rapunzel.” Charlie teased, smirking and Sam just laughed.

“The hunt ends when we’ve found them all, and whoever has the most, wins. Understood?” Dean stated, looking to each of them, Castiel last, who nodded as Kevin spoke up.

“Do we actually win anything other than pride for having conquered the others?” he asked with a hopeful smile.

Dean watched him, then looked to Sam. The two shrugged, and Dean looked back to Kevin. “Alright, winner gets to pick dinner, I pay, we feast. Sound good?”

“Sounds awesome.” Kevin smiled widely, seeming to already be getting an idea of some good dinner options.

“Oh, and one more thing. We just stay here, alright? There might be kids wandering close by, and if they spot some of our eggs, well, just…let’em take them. This IS more of a child activity anyways.” Sam said and shook his head, laughing.

“Alright. You guys ready?” Dean asked, dropping the basket only to catch it in his hand. He and Sam moved to stand with the other three, making a nice little line with Charlie in the middle, bouncing in place, Kevin already scanning the grass and spotting a few, and Castiel looking at the whole group of them.

“And…HUNT!”

With that, they raced into the grace and bushes, Kevin picking up a nice line of eggs already, and then searching. Charlie was searching and picking every second or two, opposite Kevin, and Dean and Sam kept to the opposite patches of grass from where they’d originally hid their eggs, already finding a few themselves. Castiel was at the edge, spotting one or two as he went, looking them over. Most of them were plastic, and they popped open he realized, when he pressed on them. They even contained candy.

He looked up to inform Sam and Dean, to say something about how this wasn’t exactly smart, as ants could get to it, or the sun could melt them, but he saw everyone so focused and realized he was falling behind. And as an afterthought, he realized the candy didn’t really matter, it was the hunt. He made his way closer to the bushes, just spotting an egg stuck in one of the stems up inside the bush, but then he noticed Dean making his way for it with a smirk on his face. Castiel stopped and turned to abandoned it, but when he heard a suspiciously loud clearing of a throat, he turned to see Dean had abandoned it instead.

As if it wasn’t obvious, Castiel still took advantage of Dean’s offer of the egg, and went for it, spotting a few more on the ground and in the next bush. He could hear Sam giggling and Dean saying no multiple times before exclaiming damn it and he could only assume Dean had lost an egg to Sam, and earned brief scolding and reminders from Charlie that there were kids around.

Castiel moved back to the edge again, for some reason being drawn to the ones that had been hidden in the most unlikely places. There was one, though, settled in the grass, hit perfectly by a ray of sunlight, and he went for it.

Only for a small hand to scoop it up, and he looked to the owner to see a little blond girl, with bright green eyes, who looked small and worried as she spotted him watching her.

He offered her a somewhat gummy smile, though, and she smiled back, even giggled a bit.

“Hi.” He greeted as softly as his gravelly town could offer.

“Hi, mistoor. Are you hunting?” she asked in an adorable tone that honestly had a near-melting effect on the angel.

He nodded his answer.

She giggled again. “But you big. Mommy says it’s only foor kids.”

“Well…my friends, they can sometimes be like kids.” He began to explain, glancing back to them fondly, as Dean tripped Sam as he was going for an egg, and then Kevin had to remind him, laughing as he snatch the egg they were going for, that they weren’t supposed to fight over an egg. Castiel looked back to the girl, still smiling kindly. “And they wanted to have fun like you can. Because it’s actually allowed. I just think sometimes, your parents, and other adults, just don’t have the same spark and confidence you do. They forget that special something as they get older, and they need help to bring it out again.”

The girls eyes widened and she nodded, seeming to understand perfectly. “Ooooh. Otay!” she smiled, looking down at the egg she’d picked up, then she looked back to Castiel, offering it. “Is dis yoors?”

He considered it, but his smile just softened. He shook his head. “You found it first, it’s yours.”

She smiled back and nodded. “Thhank you!” she looked to other kids, a lot of them seeming to be finding eggs, and Castiel looked to see she only had two herself, not including the one in her hand. He noticed one seemed different from the plastic ones containing candy, it was an actual egg, painted. “I gotta go, mistoor! Here!”

She put the one Castiel let her have in her basket, only to offer him the painted one with a big smile that was, in her own way, very gummy (she was surely earning a lot of coins for lost teeth and he assumed the losses weren’t natural, in the sense that they fell on their own, but perhaps she was one of those children that had a little too many happy accidents that really didn’t bother her).

“Oh, no, that’s yours, I can’t-” he tried to deny, but she plopped it in his basket anyways.

“You gave me one, mistoor, I give you one! I gotta go! Thhank you!! Have fun, mistoor!” she waved, and returned to her hunt with determination.

Castiel watched her go, still surprised by her offer. He took up the colored egg and looked over it. The base color was golden and bright yellow, but there were swirls and splotches of other colors painted over that (obviously the handiwork of the little girl herself). There was red, green, and blue blotches, with purple and orange swirls in the most random patterns. He turned it over a few more times, before stowing it back carefully in his basket, considering returning back to the hunt.

He found one or two more at the edge, bringing him to a nice collection of twelve, but he noticed as he surveyed the area for more, that they were almost all found, and Charlie and Kevin were head to head, Dean and Sam too busy trying to out-hunt each other.

Then he looked back to the little girl, and her friends or siblings or cousins she was hunting with, and then he looked back to his eggs, deciding.

After some mostly ‘invisible girl’ work, Castiel’s basket was now down to a single egg. He’d planted most out in the open, which had required his invisibility, while he hid a few without the invisibility in more complicated places. He made sure to hide them in spots that the little girl kept wandering back to, and as he stood at the edge of his own hunting ground, he witnessed her beam with pride and accomplishment and joy as she found one after another, not even questioning the fact she’d just looked over the area and found it barren moments before.

Castiel was beginning to really feel thankful for Dean and Sam’s determination to teach him a little more human things. The little girls joy was one of the greatest parts, so far. He missed when his actions used to result in such things.

They all came together once the small area was clear of eggs, putting their baskets down on the bench as they surveyed their eggs. Dean and Sam took a break from blaming one another for their only half full (if that) baskets, and took a look at the seemingly equal pile of eggs in Kevin and Charlie’s baskets. As Sam helped them count from each basket evenly, Dean wandered over to Castiel’s basket with a raised brow.

“…Dude, what happened?” he asked, pointing at the single egg in Castiel’s basket.

Castiel considered his answer before shrugging. “I…don’t seem to be very good at this, I guess.”

Dean narrowed his gaze at Castiel, showing his disbelief. He looked towards the kids then, and with a faint smile he said, “Alright, if you say so…you should hide the eggs for us next time, then.” He shook his head and turned back to the other three.

He knew, Castiel realized, and he chuckled. He looked to the girl a last time, to see her cheering to her mother’s as other parents handed over one of the three big baskets to her.

“Wow. I don’t believe it.” Sam shook his head.

“What?” Dean asked.

“…They _tied_.”

Kevin and Charlie seemed both exasperated and proud of that fact as they looked at each other and their baskets and eggs.

“No way.” Dean questioned, coming over, as if he were about to count.

“You seriously wanna double check?”

“…Alright, so, they tied.” Dean commented. He stepped back, crossing his arms and looking between them.

“Never thought our epic brains would clash like this, if I’m being honest.” Charlie commented, making a thoughtful face.

Kevin nodded. “Me either…so…”

“Well, you can either pull a Dean and rock, paper, scissors for it.” Sam suggested, earning a look from Dean which he promptly ignored. “Or, you two can take the tied win and choose something together?”

Charlie and Kevin stared each other down then, the looks they were giving becoming very western-stare-down reminiscent, before they both started to smirk and Kevin held out his hand, which Charlie didn’t hesitate to take and they shook.

“Tied win it is.” Kevin stated and Charlie nodded. “Alright, so let’s talk dinner—Dean’s paying, so I say we go big.” He suggested with a mischievous smirk.

“Hey!” Dean remarked, as the two winners took their baskets, Charlie grabbing her bike, and they all retreated, heading off for where Dean had parked the impala.

Dean and Sam stowed their baskets in the trunk with Charlie’s bike carefully stowed as best it could be as well, Castiel’s basket joining theirs as he took his egg and held it with him in the backseat (Charlie and Kevin had claimed the rest of Sam’s eggs for their candy, Dean keeping his own up front as he started up the car). Castiel sat between the red-head and the prophet as they debated Red Lobster, Olive Garden, some of the more local establishments offering nice home-style food, or some other sort of themed food. Dean was grumbling for them to just pick something already, only for Sam to tell him to stop whining just because he lost, which started them going back and forth over how the other messed them up, Kevin teasing them saying they had the advantage and still lost.

He and Charlie were just nearly settling on some home-style food before Dean suddenly decided, screw eating out, why not make a home-style dinner for the holiday, too? He ignored Sam’s opinion that perhaps none of them had the culinary skills for that, and he decided they’d do it. They just needed to shop for the food first.

Then the whole car was filled with the debate of just what all they’d be cooking, because now it was going to be everyone’s responsibility to take part in SOME part of the cooking. Dean made a remark about showing ‘the angel’ some REAL food for once, and Castiel just chuckled.

He ran a thumb over the egg in his hand then, watching it fondly, glancing at the two in the front seat as he ran his thumb over the blue and green and red colors, and then to the two at his sides  as he traced the purple and the orange. He really liked this egg. He wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t sure what the significance of it being made was, or what the intended significance for the tradition of Easter was, or even all the intended purpose’s Sam and Dean had for pulling him into this.

But he didn’t care. He knew he’d be preserving this egg, though. He look at it, and it reminded him of what he and Charlie talked about before the egg hunt.

It made him think of family. Not the poor excuse for it that he’d abandoned in heaven. Not the family any of the humans around him had lost or been hurt by or hurt themselves. No, this family right here, in the protection of this vehicle. This was what family was. This was the family Castiel had learned of through the Winchester’s, and the one he clung to. This was his family. It wasn’t perfect by any means whatsoever.

But it was his.

He wrapped the egg in his hands carefully, protectively, having no intention of letting any harm come to it.


End file.
